Baby Steps
by ThisIsElf
Summary: Life is never as nice as it seems. Love is never as simple as you think. School is never as easy as you wish. Its time to take the baby steps to the real world.
1. Chapter One: The End

Baby Steps

**Hello.**

**This is my first story so sorry if it dissapoints.  
I will post new chapters when I can.**

**

* * *

**Chapter One – The End

* * *

Today is the end of my life as I know it, I'm leaving. Leaving my friends, leaving my school. Leaving my life behind. We're moving away from my favourite place in the world, Coushatta Reservation, Louisiana. Where its hot, sunny and bright. I'm leaving my favourite people behind, my best friends, Jasmine and Pippa behind, I'm leaving my boyfriend, Ed behind. I can't believe I'm really going. Oh. They've just arrived to see us off, Pippa and Jasmine I mean. Dad's packed the car, Mom is in tears, hugging her friends. Lola, my younger sister is looking bored, I don't know if she cares that its unlikely that she'll see these people again. But she's 13, and a stroppy teenager, she makes me look like the perfect daughter. It's my brother, Corey who is taking this worst, he's leaving his best friends, they're as close as brothers, they have called them selves brothers sometimes.

'Alora!' my mom said, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up into her kinda brown eyes, crinkling round the edges with ageing. I love my mom, she's really tall, just like the rest of my family, with reddish brown skin and long curly black hair. She has a small mouth, and nice nose. I wish I looked more like her. Me? I'm short, I have hazel eyes, shoulder length wavy black hair. I have full lips and a nose that becomes wider at the bottom. It doesn't sound so bad when I say it like that, but now the little annoying bits, I'm not just a little short, I'm 16 and my 13 year old sister is almost the same height as me. I'm only 4 foot 11 inches. Lola is nearly 5'4"! Don't even get me started on my brother he's well over 6 foot. Oh yeah, back to me. My hair is wavy but no neat waves, more crazy, random waves with odd straight or curly bits. My bottom lip is full, that should look nice, but my top lip is also full. I seem to have a constant pout. I must look like an idiot! My body is okay I suppose, I mean I'm not overweight, but I'm not an athlete, I'm just slim. Some one said I have a svelte, hour glass figure. I think they were just saying that I have a big butt and boobs. Okay, well I'm sat on our steps now, just talking with Pippa and Jaz, were really close. We talk about everything, from our first kisses to failing classes. But we're so different. Pippa is sporty and active. She so skinny, and is the fastest girl I know. Jasmine is clever she is a linguist aswell, she can speak so many languages. I'm pretty sure she could go anywhere in the world and speak to someone in their native tongue. And then there is me. I love art, I paint or draw all the time, I even sculpt. I used my hobbie to make my leaving gift for them. It's a sketch of the three of us. One for Pippa, one for Jasmine and one for me. I used chalk, paint, pencil, pastles, ink and even scraps of material. It's just a big combination of things, it represents us as a whole. I'm really gonna miss them.

Oh no. I'm crying. I didn't want to cry when I left, that's why Edward and I said our goodbyes yesterday evening. I cried then. A lot. Pippa and Jasmine are in floods as well. We hugged and cried and hugged again. Then we left. We're in the car now. Corey hasn't spoken since we left, Lola is prattling on about our new house. It's supposed to be really big but I'm not sure. Where am I going? Well, I have to say goodbye to my lovely Louisiana sunshine and hot summers and say hello to dreary, wet and quite frankly horrible Washington weather. I'm glad that were going to live with my cousins though, on another reservation as well. I think its called the Quileute reservation or something like that, I forget. But the town is called La Push. Corey should fit in there, if my cousin, Collin is really like him and if there is really a group of them there. Speaking of Corey, it looks like he is getting annoyed with Lola.

'Oh for gods sake Lola. Shut up!' Corey is turning to her with a death stare.

'Wow, calm down.' she is swearing at him now, rolling her eyes. She doesn't understand that well, or at least she cant sympathise.

'Don't worry Corey,' my dad, smiles at him in the mirror, 'the pack understand. It could have been worse.'

Corey is half smiling now, he has a nice smile.

'Yeah I suppose. At least I didn't imprint.' It was a rare event, imprinting. Very rare, but Aaron, his best friend had recently imprinted - on Pippa actually - and I guess Corey was pleased he hadn't.

Oh. I forgot to mention. My brother, Corey. He is a werewolf.


	2. Chapter Two: Brother Wolf

**I'm changing the way that I am going to write this.  
Hope you don't mind. =)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the Twilight Saga.**(Sadly)

**Autumn. xx.  
**

* * *

_ . . . Oh. I forgot to mention. My brother, Corey. He is a werewolf.  
_

He has been since he was 16, I'm not sure how old he is now. But he looks about 23, so I think he is about 19. Dad was so proud when he found out. I was slightly less proud, more shocked, or terrified.

* * *

**_Flash Back Time._**

**_

* * *

_**

'Mom.' I said, sitting down at the breakfast table, she ignored me sorting out Lola's breakfast cereal. I rolled my eyes, Lola giggled, smiling at me. She was sweet then, really cute and smaller than me.

'Mom.' still no reply, taking a bite of toast I repeated myself.

'Lora, don't talk with your mouth full.' Typical, don't acknowledge me speaking just tell me off. Sighing I swallowed then turned to face her.

'Mom, Corey's really ill. His temperature is really high.' she looked up, her eyes flashing then.

'Oh!' she seemed aware now. Running out of the room she disappeared up the stairs, I sat at the table trying to hear what was going on. Nothing. Standing up I left my half eaten breakfast and ran upstairs. I was going through my stage of running nearly everywhere. I passed my Dad in the hallway,'Corey's sick. He's got a really high temperature.' My dad didn't say anything just turned on his heel and walked up towards my brothers room. I frowned again, I hated being ignored. Chewing my bottom lip I crept toward the door, it was slightly a jar, looking through the gap I could see my mom and dad talking animatedly next to Corey's bed. He was asleep, I think.

'Could it be?' my mom said, looking worriedly at him. My dad smiled at her, then turned to look at Cory.

'I think so . . well he has grown quite a bit lately. It is in our ancestry, but could never have expected -" I was leaning on the door I tried to hear what they were saying more clearly. Unfortunately I lent to hard and fell into the room. My parents spun round just in time to see me face plant into the side of my brothers bed. I jumped up, face aflame. My dad was laughing silently at me, whilst my mother looked distressed.

'Sorry.' I said, turning and running out of the room.

'Alora Susan White! What have I told you about listening at doors!' she mother called after me,

'Sorry Sorry Sorry!' I yelled, pulling on a jacket, picking up my bag and sprinting out of the door.

It went on like this for almost two weeks. Corey hadn't left his room for the whole time. Until one Friday evening. Lola and I were spread out across the floor, I was painting the trees outside our window and she was colouring by numbers. Oh how I hate those things. Anyway, my brother walked in and I swear Lola and I jumped right out of our skin. He was so so so tall and muscly. Since when had Corey been muscly or tall for that matter?!

'WHAT THE HELL!' I shouted, he turned to look at me like I was mad. Mom appeared in the door way scowling,

'Alora White! Language!' I looked at her apologetically, she walked forward, standing next to him. Now I could really see how tall he had become, he was towering over my mom and probably much taller than my dad. I pointed at him, Lola yelped slightly as he looked at her angrily, then his face broke into a grin. Walking toward us he cleared the room in just a few strides. Hugging both Lola and I he crushed us.

'I've missed you!' I said, his voice huskier than before. I struggled out of his grasp,

'Did you finally hit puberty or something?' I laughed, he frowned at me, so did mom. Lola didn't laugh either, she didn't understand. Glaring at them. embarresed I stalked off to my room.

Later that night, when we were all supposed to be asleep, well Lola and I were. I heard a noise outside, like the snapping of a twig. Turning off my light I pulled back the curtains I looked out over the garden. From the light coming from the kitchen I could see about five boys stood on the grass, all wearing nothing but shorts and all very muscly. This was partly the reason I didn't look away, I recognised Aaron and Leo my brothers best friends, also their were Jay and Scott all of these boy I recognised I'd seen them around the res all the time, then Jamal took a step forward. The rest fell back, as if he was the leader. Come to think of it, all of the guys stood out there seemed to follow him round like lost puppies. Then my brother walked forward to meet him, he seemed to be, shaking. There was a ripping noise and I jumped, shutting my eyes momentarily and there in the middle of the garden was a wolf, right where my brother had been.

Suddenly all eyes looked up to my window, how had they know I was watching. Then I realised I was screaming. I staggerd back from the window, collapsing on the floor. In a matter of seconds my parents were by my side, Dad walked over and shut the curtains. I was still screaming, and shouting incomprehendable words. I was going into shock. I heard a long and loud howl from the woods. I shuddered, backing away from the window my mother held my arms to my side. Trying to calm me down. Eventually I stopped screaming, not because I had relaxed, I had lost my voice. Now my parents took the opportunity to explaine. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**End Of Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

That's how I found out. That was the first and last time I have ever seen a wolf. It had taken the whole weekend for me to understand the whole aspect of having a werewolf for a brother. It had taken my even longer to 'be cool' about it. As we reached the airport I looked up at the flight times. The drive had taken longer than expected, we were running late. We ran through the check in, dropping off our bags and got to the plane in time. Once we were seated, my mom stopped worrying. I yawned, and then closed my eyes. Next thing I new we were landing, and I was being shaken awake by my dad. After we collected out luggage, we dragged the bags outside, we had landed in Seattle and were expecting my Aunt Jane, Uncle Walter and my cousin, Collin. But only my Aunt and Uncle were there. When asked about the whereabouts of Collin they simply said he had business with the pack, but didn't twll us what business. Bored, I leant against the side the window as we pulled away from the airport and quickly drifted off to sleep. When I woke up it was about 8am, this time yesterday I had been putting the last of my things in the car. I calculated that we must have landed in Seattle at about three maybe four in the morning. I sat up, my face cold where it had been pressed against the glass. My neck was in agony, I took this chance to look out of the window, everything was green. We passed a shop, we must be in La Push now. We passed a shop where a beautiful girl was stood outside with a box. She turned as the car passed, smiling at Jane then she saw us in the back. She looked confused, then she saw Corey, she dropped the box in her hands, her mouth formed a small 'o'. Corey, took in a deep breath as well. Lola and I looked at each other, shrugging. My dad looked at him, then at the girl. He whispered something to my mom who shrieked. The car pulled up outside a house.

Our New Home.

* * *

**Hope You Like It**.  
**Please review. **

**Thanks,  
Autumn xx.**


	3. Chapter Three: Second Beach

**Thanks for the reviews and advice.  
I hope this chapter meets expectations and that I have improved on problems.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight Saga.**(Sadly)

**Autumn. xx.**

**PS. Just thought I'd say the house they're living in is based on my dad's home. Thanks for letting me put it down slightly. =)  
**

_

* * *

_

_Our new home . . . _

It looked like it had been a nice house when it was new. The outside was white, with large bay windows facing toward the ocean, and the back had a conservatory and the end of the back garden merged into the woods. All the rooms were big, and the front and back yard were massive. But the white paint was fading, beaten by the sea spray, the back garden had wild plants creeping into the lawn. Finally the rooms, well the front room was painted a sunny yellow colour with orange curtains that seemed to glow, the kitchen was nice, with again sunshine yellow cupboards and a white floor. The dining room and conservatory were both white with wooden floorboards, old and creaking.

My mother and father's room was a light and pale blue with soft indigo carpets. Lola's room was white with a black carpet . . . I don't like it much. And Corey's room was blue, like my parents but a deeper blue and had a dull white carpet. My room . . . I was the last to claim a room so I received the smallest room in the house, coming second to the bathroom. The walls were wallpapered grey with a white a grey carpet. It was very plain . . . like me I guess.

Once we had unpacked I set about trying to organise my room, this was going to take sometime. I sighed, sitting down on my new double bed. It took up almost the whole room, my desk and chest of drawers were wedged in the corner and my tall bookcase loomed over me from where it stood next to the window. Laying back against the bright sheets I pulled out my paints, I was half way through trying to paint an interesting colourful canvas to put on my wall when I heard my brother shout he was going to out and slammed the door quickly. I frowned, he hadn't been acting like himself since he saw that girl. I ran downstairs to find my mom and dad putting away plates.

'Mom? Where's Corey gone?' I asked, leaning against a counter. She looked sideways at my dad but didn't reply. The crease in my forehead deepened.

'Mom? Dad? Whats up with him?' I asked, trying to see their reaction. Once again my mother glanced at dad but still they said nothing.

'WHAT?!' I said, my voice raising, I was missing out on something and I didn't like it.

'Lora, sit down.' my mom said, giving me a sympathetic look._ What? Sit down? That means big news? Was he going to die? Oh my god, no. I'm going to die? He's gone to tell my Aunt!  
_Of course it wasn't half as bad as I had thought.

'Imprinted?' I repeated, they had tried to skit around actually telling me but eventually they blurted it out. I think they thought I was going to cry or something.

'Yes. Alora? Are you alright?' they both said, concerned. I just nodded.

'On that girl? The one outside the shop, the pretty one?' I said, remembering the girl this morning. They both nodded. Oh.

'Also he is meeting the pack this evening so I don't want you or Lola to wind him up. He's really nervous as it is.' I nodded then left the house and wandered out heading beach-ward.

It was to cold out, but it was raining lightly. I didn't mind the rain I guess. Well rain is alright as long as its not too cold and the wind isn't bitter. It wasn't heavy rain, more of a light drizzle, if that's what you could call it. I found my way down a path to a bay, the sign said Second Beach. It was different from First beach, which we had passed on our way through. This was empty, bar from a few figures walking down the other end of the beach. I walked along the shore line, it wasn't windy here, the cliffs sheltered it and the waves crept up the shore making a small hissing noise. It was relaxing.

I ignored my hair as it began to stick to my face, frizzing in the rain. I hated my hair. A lot. I looked down at my trainers, I'd worn my old ones. I was pleased I had when a wave rushed forward closing round the shoes. The bottom of my jeans got wet, I shivered and stuff my hands deeper into the pockets of my jacket.

'Ali? Is that you?' a voice asked. Only one person in the whole world called me Ali. I hadn't noticed how far I'd walked, the two figures were now close. Close enough for me to recognise my cousin, my younger cousin. Collin. _  
Had he always been that tall?_ Oh no. It was like Corey all over again! Collin?! He couldn't be a. A werewolf?

'Collin?' I said, smiling and stepping toward them. 'Wow. Your really-'

'Tall?' he said, finishing the sentence for me. I nodded, and he embraced me in a hug. He was so warm. . . like Corey. _Oh no._

'So who's your friend?' asked the other boy, his voice similar to my cousin.

'Oh. Ali, this is Brady, my best mate. Brady, this is my cousin Ali.' I smiled and shook his hand, it was also warm. I then noticed they were wearing loose cargo pants and thin tops.

'Err. . . Collin. Can I speak to you for a sec'?' I asked, looking at him sideways in a meaningful way. He shrugged and walked with me.

'Erm. This is gonna sound stupid but are you are erm Brady err were-' I tripped over my words, feeling idiotic. Once again he finished my sentence.

'Werewolves?' I nodded. So did he.

'Oh.' I said, then half smiled, he gave me a broad grin.

'Except its not werewolves, its shape shifters. Some vampires told us a few months ago.' _huh? Vampires._

' . . . Va-Vampires?' I said, my voice shaky, then I passed out.

* * *

**Hope you like it.  
Please review, all advice welcome.  
I know I'm not a great writer but I try. =)**

**Autumn. xx.  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Explaining

**Well. I just can't put off writing another chapter.  
So here you go, hope you like it. =)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight Saga.**(Sadly)

**Autumn. xx.**

* * *

_' . . . Va-Vampires?' I said, my voice shaky, then I passed out. _

'Ali?' Collins panicked voice greeted me as I opened my eyes, squinting against the blinding light. Where was I? I sat up and looked around, I was in a living room, alone. Apart from Collin and a women, beautiful, but with three longs scars standing out against her skin. I looked at the floor, afraid I had been staring.

'Is she awake?' I heard a voice say from the doorway, I looked up to see a man, very tall, taller than anybody else I knew and muscly. Must be a werewolf. Collin looked up as well, nodding.

'You shouldn't have said that to her Collin.' he said in an authoritative manner. Collin nodded again,

'I know, sorry.' he seemed to be apologizing to both me and this man. He must be the pack leader, I guessed. I sat up on the sofa. Feeling awkward. The woman smiled at me,

'I'm Emily, and this is my husband, Sam.' she said, smiling at him, he looked back at her. I looked at the floor. Another awkward silence followed, then I remembered what had last been said to me.

'Vampires?' I said, I must have said it louder than I thought because both Sam and Collin winced slightly.

'We need to talk.' he said, walking over to sit beside me. I sighed, having a feeling this may be a long chat.

_**Three Hours Later. . .**_**(Didn't want to bore you with the long talk so I hope ya don't mind.)**

It had taken me at least an two and a half hours to understand and take in all the knowledge. It was easier to come to terms with this, since I knew that werewolves existed. Sam's wife, Emily had kindly called my mom so she didn't worry about me. It was getting dark, very dark. I sighed, the Cullens. Vegetarian Vampires. Jacob. Renesmee. Carlisle. Humans. Treaty. Legends. All the information swirled around my brain like a hurricane. Closing my eyes I lent against a wall,

'Alora?' a voice said, I opened my eyes to see my brother and that pretty, no beautiful girl from the shop walking toward me. I hoped I hadn't interrupted anything.

'Erm. . . hey Corey. Corey's friend.' I said, nodding my head to the girl. Who half smiled back at me.

'Why are you out so late?' he said, then glancing at the girl smiled, 'this is Leah Clearwater. Part of the pack.'

'Oh erm. I was just around Sam's house. Y'know the pack leader. I ran into Collin and he accidentally mentioned Vampires. Long story short, I passed out. Then freaked out. They told me everything. And anything about the pack I might need to know.' I noticed that Leah stiffened when I said about the vampires. I knew who she was though. The first female werewolf, well shape shifter - wolf girl.

'Oh.' was all Corey said, I frowned then shrugged.

'I better be getting back. See ya around.' I said, before jogging off.

Mom and Dad were panicky when I got home, it seems that they already knew about the history around La push and the werewolves, but I decided not to mention that their were vampires in the area or that a werewolf had imprinted on a vampire. Yawning stumbled up the stairs, and practically fell onto my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**The Next Day. . . **_

I awoke, squinting. Rolling over I fell out of bed, landing with an audible thump on the floor. Shaking my head I jumped up and head toward the bathroom, armed with a towel and a variety of products. I spent about an hour in the bathroom. Today was Sunday, which meant tomorrow I would be going to school. After washing and re-washing my hair I set about finding the right clothes to wear. After that I filled out the forms we had been given by Aunt Jane. I was going into 11Th Grade. I'd be a junior, I flicked through the little booklet checking that I had signed up on the right classes.  
This year, this school, I'd be taking art, art history, math, english, world literature, chemistry and french. Boring stuff really. I spent the rest of the day looking through boxes. Before I knew it, it was 10 pm. I scowled and headed up to bed. It took me ages to get to sleep, about one am when I finally slept.

Beep Beep Beep. Time. For. School.

* * *

**Okay. This one was a crap chapter. I know. But the next one will be better and longer. I promise. XD  
For in the next chapter she meets someone important. . . . ;)**

**Autumn. xx.  
**


	5. Chapter Five: School

**Hey. Sorry the last chapter was simple and short.**

**I'm really not sure why I posted it. I think I just felt the need to update it.**

**I hope this chapter is better!**

**Autumn. xx.**

**

* * *

**_Beep Beep Beep. Time. For. School. _

Great. Just great. School. Blah! New school. Noooo! I stumbled out of bed, shutting up my alarm clock and diving for the shower. I washed quickly then changed into my pre-picked clothes. Long jeans shorts, a light blue polo top and a grey cardigan. They don't sound like they should mix but, I guess they don't. Oh well. I think it looks okay. Running down the stairs I tried to pull a hairbrush through the tangled mess that was my hair. Giving up on finding a nice, good style I dried it quickly and just let it do 'its own thing'. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, slipping on my grey sued dolly shoes as I went. I was late. Luckily Corey had agreed to give my a ride there, but I was walking home. Great. He dropped me off next to . . the office I guess. I ran in, and to the front desk, the lady looked at me shocked.

'Hi. I'm Alora White.' she gave me a blank look. I shifted from one foot to the other, I hate awkward silences.

'Alore Susan White? New student.' something seemed to click then. She shook her head and blinked a lot. Then began flicking through papers, I passed her the forms I filled out yesterday. She skimmed over them, nodding and looking surprised at some points. I stood there for about ten minutes, I guess she'd forgotten about me. Because when she looked up, she jumped. I looked sideways then she mumbled something about getting teachers to sign the sheet and gave me a timetable. My studies planned out over two days. Slightly repetitive. Oh well.

'Thanks.' I said, then rushed off to my first lesson, which was English and I was twenty minutes late.

Looking at the floor as I walked into the room I heard the class begin to whisper. Blushing furiously I mumbled something about being held up at the office and handed the teacher the paper and he introduced himself as Mr Oakly, then introduced me to the class. I nodded and tripped my way to a seat next to the window. Big mistake. I get distracted easily, so as I was sat there listening to him witter on about literature I gazed out the window. Looking across at the outdoor courts I noticed some boys playing basketball. They were all very tall, muscly and great looking.

'Ohhh. They must part of the pack.' I murmured to myself, I glanced up as I felt someone staring at me. When I raised my eyes I look into those of a tanned, short haired boy with the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen.

'Hi.' I said, quietly, he half smiled,

'Hi.' he replied, 'I'm Luke.' All I could do was nod. Wow. . . he was wow. He smiled at me fully, I'm sure I went bright red. I looked at my text book for the rest of the lesson. Luke smiled at me again as he left the class room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. My next lesson was Chemistry, which wasn't that bad. Then I had homeroom - I just spent the time doodling in a sketch book. When it came to lunch I realised I didn't have anyone to sit with, frowning to myself I walked into the hall,

'Hey. Erm. Alora? Right?' a voice said from behind me, it was Luke.

'Yeah, that's right. Your Luke? From English?' I said, trying to sound as if I hardly remembered. Luke nodded then asked if I wanted to sit with some of his friends at lunch. I just nodded. Grabbing an apple and a soda I payed the lunch lady and followed him to a table that was already surrounded by guys, and a few girls.

'Everyone this is Alora White. She's just moved here from Louisiana.' he said, I looked at the floor. But looked up at the table when he began to introduce them all.

'Well this is Quil, Embry and Jake.' he said, pointing to three of the guys sat to my right, I'm sure they were the ones I had seen playing basketball earlier, 'this is Amy and Grace.' He nodded toward to girls sat next to Embry. 'And finally this is Seth. Their all seniors except for Seth who is a ' he said.

I glanced at the boy called Seth. I found he was staring at me. I stared back. Okay. . . so I said Luke was wow. Seth. . . he was more than wow. He was more than words can describe. Messy black hair, soft brown eye like chocolate, smooth skin, beautifully full lips. I think I might have lent forward subconsciously. Because I sat back and the whole table was silent, Luke was frowning heavily at Seth, who looked bewildered and was looking anywhere but at me. I blushed and made an excuse to leave.

Stumbling out of the lunch room I lent against a wall and closed my eyes. What had just happened. Sure I thought Luke was cute and all but wow. Seth, he was only a junior, okay that's just one year below me, but I had always dated older guys. But Seth didn't look 15, he looked. He looked about 20. Shaking my head I managed to make it through the rest of the day, and walk myself home. When I got back, no-body was in. I frowned. Corey was always home. . . then I remembered Leah. Of course. Wondering through to the dining room I pulled out my homework and glared at it. Sitting down I began to write, I was half way through my Chemistry when Corey burst through the door speaking quickly, I strained my ears to hear them.

'But Leah. Your brother imprinted on my sister! It's dangerous for her.' Someone had imprinted on Lola? I walked into the hall, they both stopped stopped talking.

'Your brother imprinted on Lola?' I asked, they looked at each other and shook their heads, I frowned.

'No. Leah's brother. . . Seth. Imprinted on you.' Corey said, glaring at the floor,

'oh.' I said, suprised at how calm my voice was. Then I passed out.

* * *

**Well. Sorry its another short one. Hope its better than the last.  
I know its not great, I'm not to well at the moment and I have important exams in school coming up soon so. . .sorry.**

**I'll try to post when I can, and I'll try to make them good quality.**

**Autumn. xx.  
**


	6. Chapter Six: I Dont Want Seth Clearwater

**Hiya. **

**Thanks to Twihard15, who was the only person to comment on my last chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think of my chapters, even if you think they're crap. =)**

**Well here is the next chapter to Baby Steps, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_  
'oh.' I said, surprised at how calm my voice was. Then I passed out. _

'What if she doesn't wake up! I'm gonna kill that boy.' My fathers worried voice broke my peaceful slumber.

'Oh my god. Corey I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would react like that, none of the others did.' another voice, I barely recognised, replied.

'Yeah, Emily's right, Kim was the worst, but she just kinda screamed and jumped on Jared.' the girl, laughed and few other people laughed.

'Shut up.' someone mumbled.

I tried to sit up, my head was aching so bad. The room when silent, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was on the couch in our living room. My mom and dad were sat on the couch opposite, Emily was leaning against the wall, Sam had an arm draped around her shoulders. Leah and Corey were sat the floor. Then there was two people I didn't recognise sat in our chair. Well the boy, who looked like the rest of the pack guys, was sat on the chair, and the girl, who had curly hair and a wide mouth like me, was sat on his lap.

'Lora!' my mom said, jumping up. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and got up.

'What?' I asked, glaring at my mom who was fussing over me. Sam opened his mouth to speak when a crash came from our front door and I heard a familiar voice that made my stomach flip.

'Alora?!' his voice was panicked, I spun around to face the doorway, just as he appeared there.

'Seth.' I heard someone whisper, I realised it was me,

'Alora? Are you okay?! I came as soon as I heard.' he said, I saw Collin's face appear around his shoulder, looking apologetically at Corey, Sam and my dad. I heard Corey growl. My face flooded with colour and I looked at the floor. I heard Seth take a few steps backward, my brother was stood beside me, giving him the death glare. I took a step toward Seth, who seemed to lean forward as well.

'I know.' I said, he looked shocked, but nodded. An awkward silence washed over everybody, I inwardly cringed. Then glancing around at everyone I looked at the floor again,

'I think Seth and I need to talk.' Corey and Dad looked a little reluctant at first, but after everyone else agreed they nodded. I smiled weakly at them and then walked out to the back garden, Seth following me. Stopping at the edge of the woods I sat down on a fallen tree. We both looked around for a bit, not really saying anything.

'So, what does this mean?' he said, looking at me hopefully, I shrugged, his face fell. An instant feeling of guilt took over. I sighed and shifted around.

'Well. . . I'm sorry you didn't get a choice of your imprint. You could have found someone so much more beautiful.' I sighed, I knew he must be feeling that bitter sense of disappointment. He walked toward me, shaking his head.

'Don't ever say that, I couldn't have asked for anything more. Your prefect. As cheesy as it sounds, you complete me.' I wrinkled my nose, he chuckled. Sitting down next to me, I wrapped my arms around my knees. My butterflies were dancing around my stomach and my throat felt like it was closing up. I must have shivered, or maybe not, because he put an arm around me. It felt different, weird, but not awkward just different.

'My brother and Dad hate you.' I mumbled,

'I know.'

'I don't hate you,' I whispered, 'but I don't know how its going to work, Corey will rip you to pieces if he finds out were-'

'If were what?' he asked, looking down at me expectantly. I just stared back, then a sudden bout of confidence kicked through me and I leant up and kissed his lips quickly. Almost instantly, after I had pulled back, I missed the contact.

'If we were doing that. Or dating.' I breathed, barely speaking.

'Oh.' he said, smiling sadly. His face suddenly lit up, I looked at him confused.

'We could like . . keep it a secret.' he gave me a devilish grin, 'and I could just y'know keep my thoughts silent when I'm around him. Or not go on patrol same time as him. I'll speak to Sam and Emily, they'll understand more than anybody.' I laughed, but agreed.

'Y'know what this means White.' he said, using my surname.

'What does this mean Clearwater?' we both smiled at each other.

'It means that . . ' he lent forward, resting his forehead against mine, 'I'm in love with you. I love you.'

I think I died and went to heaven when he said that, my heart was fit to burst. I was dizzy and I'm pretty sure my face stayed blank for a few minutes.

'Alora?' he said, looking worried, 'are you okay?'

'Yeah. . . but Clearwater. I love you to.' he smiled, I smiled. The whole world smiled right then. . I'm dead sure of it.

'I have a plan to help our. . relationship,' we both grinned at this word, 'so we can stay together, without them getting suspicious. So in a minute I'm going to run into the house, crying my eyes out and your gonna phase and go off in the other direction. If anyone asks what happened, I was scared about imprinting and rejected you. S-say that I couldn't handle it. And that you don't know why I couldn't accept it.' He nodded.

'Ready?' I asked, he smiled,

'Sure. But White, one more thing.' Seth smiled wider, before bringing his lips crushing down on mine, it wasn't as gentle as a goodbye kiss should be, more needy and intense.

Once we pulled away I gave him a quick smile before turning a running toward the house. I have always been able to make myself cry, but now there were tears falling from my eyes, sobs ripping through my chest. I threw open the backdoor, hic-ups already cutting through my tears. I glanced into the living room as I sprinted past, everyone was looking shocked, my Dad and Corey were up on their feet, Sam, Collin and that other boy, I think it was Jared were looking shell shocked. I guess nobody had expected that entrance. I stumbled up the stairs, slamming open my bedroom door I kept my sobs loud.

'Lora?! Did he hurt you? I'll kill him. I'll kill him.' Corey practically screamed through the door,

'No. I just don't want him. I don't want a werewolf. I want a normal guy. I DON'T WANT SETH CLEARWATER!' I lied, hic-uping, the tears had stopped now.

'Oh.' he sounded happy, l could just picture him grinning to himself, I heard footsteps retreating back down stairs and him telling them. Gently I got up, writing a note I stuck it to my door, it read; Leave Me Alone. I Just Want To Be By Myself Right Now. I'll Be Fine. Alora. x.

Carefully I crept to the bathroom, after I washed by face and brushed my teeth I returned to my room. The gold hands of my clock told me it was 9.30pm. Wow, I never realised it was that late. I had just got changed into my old faded blue pajamas and I went to look out my window, when a figure stood on the roof outside my window made me jump. I was about to scream when they stepped forward and I saw their face.

'Seth?' I said, opening my window, my heart was still jumping from the fright.

* * *

**Okay. Hope you liked it.  
I know it wasnt amazing, but I think its alright.  
Tell me what you think. I need to know. haha.**

**Autumn. xx.  
**


	7. Chapter Seven: Rooftops

**Hey. Sorry for the shortness and the lateness. Hope its okay.  
Please please please review!**

**Autumn. xx.  
**

* * *

'Oh erm. Hey?' he said, shifting from one foot to the other, I shook my head and opened my window further.

'What are you doing on our roof, if anyone sees you, they're gonna totally flip.' I whispered loudly, he didn't say anything, merely shrugging.

'I just wanted to congratulate you on your acting skills.' he grinned, I melted. Biting my bottom lip I thanked him before stepping out onto the roof, it was only about half a meter from my window sill to the flat rooftop, so I was fine. Although I did manage to trip slightly as I walked across to him. Wrapping an arm around my waste he kissed the top of my head, silently we sat down leaning against the house I rested my head against his side, yawn quietly.

Seth POV.

Looking up at the dark house I tried to work out which was her window. Frowning at the house I turned to leave when I saw her standing with her back to the window and pulling a hair brush through her hair, she was wearing what look like blue pyjamas with little crosses over them, cute. Keeping to the edges of the garden I ran quickly toward the garage, when I got there I climbed onto its roof. I felt like a ninja, haha. Walking toward the window I saw her look out and spot me, her face turned pale, opening her mouth to scream I ran forward, she look confused. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

'Seth?' she asked, opening the window, I stood there feeling like an idiot, mumbling back my reply I saw her laughed quietly to herself, I frowned.

'What are you doing on our roof, if anyone sees you, they're gonna totally flip.' I laughed at this, I clapped and congratulated her for her crying earlier. Seriously, it was pretty realistic, I mean I wanted to run after her, check she was okay, but I couldn't. She took my hand and climbed out her window, tripping as she did. She blushed heavily, I smiled at this, pulling her closer to me we sat down, just gazing up at the stars, well she was.

I was gazing at her, I hugged her as she yawned, eventually she fell asleep. So delicate, breakable. Like glass. Gently I lifted her up, and climbed through her window, nearly hitting her head on the window frame. Laying her down on her bed, I crept silently back out the window, before turning and walking toward the edge. I was planning on jumping down but I didn't realise how close I was and fell, it didn't hurt but, man, did it make a lot of noise.

'Shit.' I muttered, then a light flicked on and someone shone a torch in my face.

_Shit Shit Shit._ I thought, her father was glaring at me.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!' he yelled.

'Uhhhh.' I didn't know what to do or say so . . . I ran. Bad plan. I phased when reached the tree's it wasn't long before I realised I was being chased. Corey. Nooooo. He was gaining on me, I wasn't fast enough, I risked a glance sideways he was right there. I dug my claws into the ground, he rounder to face me, snarling. I winced and he circled me, I looked toward him, just as he leapt forward. Pouncing.

Alora POV.

I woke at about one in the morning, a single strangled yelp echoing through the trees. I jumped out of my bed, I didn't know what told me I need to get there. But I had to.

'Seth.' I cried, throwing myself down the stairs and out of the back door I ran toward the trees, of course I tripped and fell. Covered in scratches and mud I stumbled blindly through the unknown woods. I saw something cross my line of vision, a huge dark shape. I screamed. Then from the left I heard twigs braking as something approached, I screamed again and turned, I started running but a pair of strong arms grabbed me.  
'GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME! HELP! HELP!' I screamed, trying to prise my attackers hand from my arms. I couldn't I was helpless.

* * *

**Next chapter will be better I promise. I just felt bad about not updating sooner. **

**Autumn. x.  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: Lies

_**So so so so sorry for not updating sooner. But I had a whole bunch of tests this last week, and also I have been in Hospital the week before, (I messed my knee up pretty bad, ooops.) Also I've had a drama performance. But this week I hope I can write more.**_

_**Sorry again.  
Thanks, **_

_**AutumnSpring. x.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_  
'GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME! HELP! HELP!' I screamed, trying to prise my attackers hand from my arms. I couldn't I was helpless. A hand went over my mouth, muffling my cries. I thrashed around, trying to hit them, all in vain. I quickly ran out of energy, whilst they stayed holding on tightly. A few salty tears escaped my eyes. I sobbed, the person set me on my feet, I looked up at them.

'Shit' the man said slowly, 'your Alora White, aren't you?' He seemed reluctant to hear the answer, I nodded, it was all I could do. They let go of me immediately and hit the palm of his hand to his forehead.

'Aww man, Seth is gonna totally kill me.' he whined, pulling a face like a toddler.

'You-you know Seth?' I asked, my faint.

'Yuh-huh.' he grinned, 'I'm one of the pack, Embry, I sat at the lunch table with ya today.'  
I wiped the tears away furiously,

'Sorry about scaring ya, I realise who you were. I thought- never mind what I thought. I should probably take you back to your house, yeah?'

'What about Seth?' I asked, looking around, finally remembering why I had fled into the trees in the first place. Embry's face became confused, like he was solving a difficult maths question.

'Don't worry 'bout Seth, I'll check he's okay after.' Before I could object he steered me in the opposite direction, I didn't have a clue which way was to my house but he seemed to have some idea.

When we returned, I found my dad standing with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face,

_Im totally dead. _I thought to myself and Embry explained to him, he lied a little, making my quest to find Seth sound more like I was sleep walking. My dad seemed to buy the story a little, before he left Embry gave me a good luck smile, I like Embry, but not in the way I like Seth, actually the way I like Seth is a little more than just like. I started to blush, Dad gave me a harsh look then sent me to get cleaned up. I looked in my mirror, oh my god, I looked such a mess. After I had a shower I found I had bruises all down my shins and one across my arm and a cut across my cheek, nothing a band aid couldn't sort out. But plasters on my face look weird, so I chose to go without.

I slept for about an hour before I had to get up, I looked and felt like crap. When I got to school my dishevelled appearance made even more people stare. Not that I could give a damn about it, because Seth wasn't at school that day. I asked Jacob, he said Seth was ill, so I asked Quil as well, now he said Seth had gone camping, finally I asked Embry, who told me Seth had to look after his mom today. I doubted all of those, I just knew they were lying. Deep down in the pit of my stomach I just knew something had happened to Seth, my Seth.

I was going to go home at lunch but as I was heading for the exit my path was blocked by someone,

'Oh, hey Luke.' I said, trying to side step him. He stepped with me.

'Hey Lorie, why do you come sit with us today at lunch.' he put an arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the lunch hall. I didn't like the way he looked at me, I didn't like the fact he had given me a nickname and I barely knew him, I didn't like how he had put his arm around my shoulders like I was his. I didn't think I liked him that much.

The rest of the day passed slowly, as soon as the bell went I had sprinted out of the school, not bothering to pick up my homework for the night, I had to see Seth, I knew I had to. Once again, my mission was hindered when I saw my brothers truck, wow he really was 'keeping an eye on me.' I slouched over to the car and climbed in, neither of us spoke, the way he looked at me, he knew something. I looked at the floor, ignoring his gaze. After what seemed like an age he started the engine and we drove home. I leapt out of the car once at the house, anxious to get away from the awkward silence. I could hear mutters from the living room once I got in.

Quietly I shut the door, I knew it was bad to eavsdrop but I had heard Seth's name, any news about Seth, is news I need to know.

'Rory, I can assure you that Seth will recover,' I recognised Sam's deep voice, recover? Seth was hurt? My heart started to thump loudly in my chest, was he okay? Who had hurt him? What had hurt him? Why? When? All these questioning thoughts passed fleetingly through my head as their conversation continued.

'We had Carlisle make sure the bones will heal properly, I must say that was quite an attack your son did, and I can't stress how this will affect the pack and our moral. It may mean that he is blanked out for a little bit. And the strain this is going to put on his and Leah relationship. Not only has she had a pack member attacked by a new comer, but her own brother attacked by her imprint. I'm really not sure how this is going pan out. Only time will. Tell and-'

I wasn't listening any more, I heard Corey behind me, spinning around I flew at him, screaming, punching, kicking.

'YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!' I screamed, jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing, not that it did anything to hurt him but still, I was angry.

'HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU.' I was sobbing and screaming at the same time, my father and Sam were trying to prise me from Corey's back but I held on fast.

'I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! I LOVE HIM AND YOU-YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! HOW COULD YOU!' Finally my will power gave out and they lifted my limp body away from Corey who looked shocked and hurt. Shuddering my brother let out, what sounded like a snarl and I heard my dad shout my name.

I didn't move from my place, I was being held by Sam at the time when Corey phased, when he phased less than a meter away from me.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! haah.**_

_**Read and Review please!! XD Go on, press the green button. . . it is green right? XD  
**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Paralyzed

Heyy guys – its been a while.

Missed you loads. Xx.

Here is the next chapter – not sure how long this is.

Hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

-

'Seth?! Put me down… NOW!' I giggled before blushing furiously as my gorgeous wolf pulled me onto his back, spinning around in circles. Quickly he collapsed onto the floor; we both laughed as I tried to stand but returned with a bump to the sand, too dizzy to keep my balance. He laughed at me again before dragging me toward the surf and throwing me, screaming, in. I hit the cool water with a splash. Kicking my legs I resurfaced, loudly cursing him for being strong enough the throw me so far out. Quickly coming closer to shore I stood up, shivering slightly. In almost an instant a pair of warm arms circled my waist, and Seth's chin rested on my head. Kissing his shoulder I spun out of his embrace and splashed through the softly breaking waves to the sand.

Shrieking as I heard him chasing after me, I sprinted up the beach – but I wasn't quick enough yards from our spot he tackled me down. Landing on the sand with an audible thump he rolled off straight away, apologizing. Coughing several times, I forced air into my lungs and sat up smiling. I was used to his wolfy ways by now, we were inseparable.

Looking across First beach I sighed, the summer sun was setting throwing our shadows across the sand. Aside from a few lone surfers that were packing up down the other end, we were alone. Crawling back to our rug and picnic basket, I attempted to dry my sea soaked hair on a beach towel.

Crossing my legs I leant back against Seth as he sat down next to me. He pulled me closer to his chest as he did so.

'I love you Clearwater.' I smiled, pressing my cheek against his chest. I glanced up to see his beautiful brown eyes smiling down at me, long lashes grazing his cheeks as he grinned back.

Kissing my forehead, I smiled again – a light blush flooding my cheeks.

'Alora White, I can honestly say that I love you with beep.'

'What?' I said looking up at him.

Beep…

'Alora? Lora?' he said looking around, panicking.

Beep…

'Seth? Seth? This better not be a joke. Where that noise coming from? Can you hear it? Seth stop it, this isn't funny. Seth!'

Beep…

Everything went black, but the beeps continued.

Then I realized where I was.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

The low hum of a hospital monitor woke me from my comatose slumber. As my hearing returned the beeps got louder, and I strained my ears to hear other noises, familiar noises.

I could hear quiet murmurs of reassurance, from a deep voice I instantly recognised as my father's.

Quiet sniffles with the occasional sob I guess was my mom, and my sister – which surprised me; Lola was always a strong brave faced kid, always.

I heard the door open with what seemed like a defining screech,

'Carlisle? What is it? Can Alice see anything yet?' a vaguely familiar sounding voice asked, I think it was Sam, or one of the pack – wait, it sounded like Embry.

'No, Alice can not see Alora – her fate is too entwined with the pack. But Edward has said she can hear us.' An authoritive voice replied, which triggered a scraping of chairs and a shriek from my mother.

Edward? Hmm. His name reminded me of my old home. My old boyfriend Ed, which in turn reminded me of my old friends. My old life. It all seemed so long ago now. But I realized that it probably was, how long had I been in that coma. It must have been ages, weeks? months? It could be past christmas by now - I had probably missed my birthday. I wonder if my friends still think about me, if I am completely honest I have not really had time to think about them.

Suddenly, a lock of soft hair – that I knew was golden brown – hit me in the face, as my mother hugged me fiercly before pulling away and whispering.

'Lora? Lorie? Sweetie? Can you hear me, us. Please, please darling, wake up. We all love you to much to lose you.' her voice hoarse from crying.

_Yes mom, I can hear you… _

_Edward...? Edward? _

_Can you, can you tell her that I love her so much, that I love them all so, so much. That I'm trying to wake up, I am really trying._

Edward repeated my thoughts to my family, which caused a torrent of words and questions barrelling toward me.

I was asked, no begged, again and again over the next week to awake, but I just couldn't.

It was late in the afternoon, or perhaps it was early morning, my body clock was broken so I didn't have a clue.

But that is not important; my family had gone home to get some rest, a bath and a change of clothes – nice.

However something was bugging me, Embry was still here. He had not left since I woke up, for all I know he could have been here since… what happened. I knew he was here, I could now recognise his unique 'scent' and his deep snoring straight away.

As I was thinking this I heard the snores stutter then die away completely, the chair scrape and then pressure against my leg as he sat on the side of my bed.

'Lora?' he asked, I wasn't shocked that he had used my family's nickname for me; he had picked it up a couple of days after my mind woke. Without waiting for a reply he continued;

'I hope your awake, I mean… well y'know. I hope your not sleeping, I really hope your not sleeping because, and well, I got some news.' He said awkwardly, I smiled inwardly at this.

'Its just, well - yeah. This is pretty important. For you. Its about Seth...'

He took a deep breath in and then said something that changed my whole life forever…

* * *

Waheyy - hope y'all liked it!


	10. Chapter Ten: Gone

Ooh. Ha-hey.

Here is the next chapter. – This is pre-written so I don't know how y'all liked the last one so I hope you did.

This is a completely confusing chapter, I got so confused writing it. So I shall set this straight at the bottom see you there!

And I hope you like this one. :)

Happy New Year.

Oh- You all have to go check out Lily Swan - she is an amazing writer and i am lucky enough to call her a childhood friendy, and now because we move moved an awesome online friend! :) Her stories are positively perfect. check it out. :D

p.s - Lily Swan, hiyy! :D thank yar for reviewing and i hope you have a great time in New Zealand you lucky thing! And don't worry snow is totally over-rated. :) Good luck for the test! and pm me when you get back!

* * *

He took a deep breath in and then said something that changed my whole life forever…

'Lora, you. I mean, me. No, I mean everyone.' He stumbled over his words; I wanted to shout at him to just spit it out.

'Alora. You do not now how difficult this is to tell you. But well, they wanted me to tell you, I don't know why, silly really.'

_OH FOR GODS SAKE EMBRY IT CAN NOT BE THAT BAD JUST TELL ME ALREADY!_

I screamed in my head, angry that he couldn't hear me.

'Okay. Look, when you got hurt your brother realized how delicate you are. And how not as strong as the rest of them, when Lola found out what happened, she fazed. As in, Lola is a shape shifter like us now - and thats great, I guess. But the thing is, your brother just freaked out when he realized what he had done to you, and how that had affected Lola - and everyone. He couldn't believe what he'd done. I mean, I've seen alot of stuff, and blood but seriously - you were like, dead.'

Huh? Dead. What the hell. I am not dead! However, I am completely confused. What does my brother have to do with Seth?

I heard the door open and a slight whisper, then close again. Edward. I think, maybe.

'Shit shit shit.' He murmured. I could hear him scratch his head and get up. Pacing back and forward, he cracked his knuckles before returning to a chair by my side.

'Look, Lora… ' he paused again, swearing under his breath, 'Lora. Seth is gone. No-one has seen Seth since he disappeared, since the day - when y'know everything happened.'

_What… _

He didn't say anything for a really really long time. I didn't think anything for a really really long time.

But I could feel. I could feel my heart tearing in two. Every single horrible emotion you could imagine crushed me. Gone? Wha-how? How could they just let Seth disappear. How? Why? Didn't anyone notice. I was angry, so so angry. Why would they let him just go like that. Did they not realize how much I needed him, how much everyone needed him. For christs sake he is Seth, everyone was friends with him. In my brief school career here everybody knew Seth, everybody like Seth. Moreover, I liked Seth. I loved him.

I heard Embry shift in his seat.

'Oh god. I wish I could actually speak to you. I know you can hear me but, this is suck a hideous way of telling you. Why me? I feel so horrible right now Lorie.' He said quietly.

Then taking my hand, my mind jumped as his over heated skin made contact with my own cool hand.

'You probably do not want to hear this but I am there for you.' He said quietly.

Oh, was all I could think.

Then, I couldn't think at all.

I was completely brain dead.

And then I opened my eyes. Light flooded my eyes, squinting against the light I turned my head stiffly to look at Embry who was gazing intently at the floor. I took a ragged breath in through my mouth and tried to speak.

At first all I could manage was a rough hoarse croak. His head snapped up and he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Swallowing a few times I coughed then spoke my voice was horrible and weak after going so long without using it.

'Please. Please don't get my family right now. Just don't. I want some answers. Edward?' I croaked. He appeared quickly in the room. I smiled, feeling as though I had developed an odd friendship with him, but this was the first time I had ever seen him and I must say, words do not do him justice. He cracked a dazzling half smile.

'Thank you. And the feeling is mutual.' He joked.

_Tell Embry my voice really hurts so it is kinda difficult to speak. Translate for me?_

He nodded quickly then told Embry.

_Why did he leave? _I asked, this was the most prominent question that sent my stomach bubbling.

Embry ran his hands through his short hair,

'No. no. no. no. Lora, Seth didn't leave. At least he didn't show any signs of leaving when he phased. I was the last person to have contact with him before, before he was gone. I was on patrol when he phased, he wasn't supposed to be phasing yet - after the fight he had with your brother he was still healing. But when he phased all I could feel was ill. He felt sick to his stomach, his heart was breaking. Then your brother phased, shouting and yelling at him, telling him it was his fault you were knocking on deaths door. And just like that, I couldn't hear Seth anymore - like he didn't exist.'

I nodded.

Tears streaming down my cheeks, soaking into my hair.

My short lived reason for living was gone. HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME.

And then my parents arrived, they were tearful and apologizing – but also ecstatic about me being awake and alive.

I was oddly serene throughout, I didn't talk.

I refused to answere their questions.

I just lay there. Staring past everybody.

Unfeeling - apart from that constant tearing feeling inside.

However, after another week of laying in a hospital bed. I began to take note of my wounds.

I had a long line of stitches that held together what would be a gaping wound that ran down from just under my ribs on my left hand side to my knee of my right leg.

I had a shorter set of stitches that held together another slash that ran along my stomach. And finally stitches fell across my collar. As I was assessing my newly acquired cuts, I didn't notice the door open.

'I am so sorry.' he said, I looked up and looked eyes with him.

* * *

DONE. For now… ;)

So basically.

Corey thought Lora was pretty much dead.

Corey blamed Seth.

Corey went and tried to kill Seth.

Seth phased. Embry found out.

Corey phased. Had a go at Seth.

Seth disappeared.

Lora woke up.

oooh - im writing the next chapter right now. YAY.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hope

AHH. Sorry sorry sorry.

So anyways, last week I was Oberon in our school's successful production of Mid Summer Nights Dream.

And on Thursday in our final performance I dislocated my knee (again) with about a third of the play to go so I just didn't tell the teachers and went back on stage. Ahaa. The show must go on!

* * *

_And there standing in the doorway, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here was my brother._

My older brother, who was supposed to protect me, always. Who took the training wheels off my bike for me. Who dangled me out the window, by my ankles, when I was 5 years old. Who carried me across our old reservation, when I broke my leg last year.

'Lora I-' he stopped, glancing across at Embry who was glaring at him.

'Embry it's okay. Why don't you… go see the rest of the pack.' I said in my broken voice, he shook his head, crossing his arms over his broad chest like a five year old.

'Embry.' I pleaded, 'Please, go and see them. Tell Emily I said hi. And that I would kind of like to speak to her, please.' I begged him with my eyes to just give us some space, he obliged begrudgingly.

After he slouched out, dragging his feet, Corey closed the door.

'Look. Lora – I just never thought he would. If I had known I wouldn't have.' He mumbled, sitting down onto the hard white plastic of the hospital chair.

I didn't reply, instead I raked my eyes over his dishevelled appearance. Corey looked terrible, his hair was greasy, and plastered to his scalp. His face was unshaven, and under his brown bloodshot eyes were deep purple-ish blue bags.

'God you look awful.' I whispered, coughing. Carefully I reached up my hand and touched my lips, trying to cover my mouth. Pulling my hand away I grimaced as the wires pulled against my skin.

Corey frowned,

'I look awful? Lora, just _look _at _you_! You are laying in a fucking hospital bed with stitches all over you, with… leeches caring for you, hanging around you! BECAUSE OF ME!' he said, his voice becoming louder the longer he spoke. I am sure I heard a hiss from the hallway when he came to the leech part.

I was about to reply but he continued,

'And now your bloody imprint is just gone. Lola is a werewolf and Leah won't speak to me. I haven't spoken to the pack or our parents since I hurt you. Lora, I know you don't get it. I have ruined our lives. Your life.' He almost yelled. I shook my head at him.

'Corey, I get it. I know that I might never recover. I know that my life has pretty much been ruined. But I am forgiving you for that, because I don't think anyone else will.'

He looked shocked, his mouth as if to speak but no noise came out so he just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish, I took the chance and continued,

'However, I won't forgive you for hurting Seth. As far as you were concerned he had NOTHING to do with our lives. But now you have ruined Leah's life, and Sue's life and most of the packs lives.'

A warm tear fell from my brimming eyes, quickly followed by many more. I gazed back at Corey through the haze of salty water to see that he was also crying.

'Oh Lora, Lorie, I am so, so sorry.' He whimpered, hugging me carefully with his huge arms.

He whimpered. My brave, older, protector brother whimpered!

'Be careful of the stitches.' I murmured, closing my eyes and breathing in his familiar scent, somewhat marred by the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. I pulled away, disgusted.

'Corey! You're drinking and smoking?! What the hell, why would you do that?' I asked, shocked and disappointed.

'Yeah, well. I just- it doesn't affect me, but I just do because well I tried to be a normal guy and do normal things.' He mumbled, backing away and staring intently at me.

'I figured if I started doing the stuff every other guy is doing I would feel better about being this horrible mutant creature.' Corey stood up, and then sat down again.

'I should go. Really I should.' He glanced at me; I sniffed back tears and shook my head causing tear drops to fly off the ends of my eye lashes.

'You don't have to go, really, you don't' I whispered.

'Lora I do, I've been all over the state, into Canada even searching for Seth y'know?' I stared at him.

My brother, who hated Seth, was searching for him. My heart fluttered with the optimism that I made sure I didn't hold onto. Seth was gone – I had to get used to that. But I couldn't - my heart felt like it was bring ripped into pieces, every breath was a struggle and throughout all of the hurt and the heart ache there was something else just a flicker of emotion that felt so alien against the rest of them.

Hope.

'You're looking for Seth? Really…?' I asked, my eyes flashing bright.

Corey nodded,

'I thought it'd help.'

And there it was again, that alien feeling – hope.

* * *

well there you go. :)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Mother

Haay, half term (: wooop.

Just to clarify Embry and Alora are not dating or anything like that. She only sees him as a friend, but does he want something more? oooooooh. 0_o

* * *

_'You're looking for Seth? Really…?' I asked, my eyes flashing bright._

_Corey nodded,_

_'I thought it'd help.'_

_And there it was again, that alien feeling – hope._

**- ? Months Later –**

Lots of things had changed,

The Cullens had left, well most of them had. Emily told me Bella, Edward and the little one Nessie had stayed behind, for Jake. Whenever Emily talked about Bella she always got a little reminiscent – Sam told me she and Bella had been somewhat friends a few years back when the lee-I mean Cullens left her.

Embry and I were closer than before, he was close to Seth and felt that he should look after me. The other wolves, Paul especially had begun to tease us, but of course we took no notice.

Things for me were better, and worse.

I was up, and out of hospital. The residents of La Push, werewolf and human had somewhat forgiven my brother and thankfully the pack had accepted him back into their ranks, though they were still painfully distant.

However, Corey still hadn't found Seth. There was no sign of him anywhere. My sister was finding it difficult to understand shape shifting, although she and Leah had formed an unspoken bond that helped my brother re-establish his relationship with the original female werewolf.

The clock flashed 5:59am as the sky on the horizon slowly began to glow a light pink, dawn approached. I had woken at 3 minutes past 4 this morning, as I did everyday and lay underneath the stifling sheets waiting for 6am to approach. As the numbers changed I slid out of bed, shivering at the Monday morning chill.

Padding quietly across the low lit landing in my odd socks I opened the bathroom door and locked it behind me. Turning on the shower I shed my pyjamas and socks then stepped under the warm waterfall, carefully washing my hair. It was long enough to sit on now, I hadn't cut it – Seth had said he liked my hair long.

Stepping out of the shower, I slid across the small bathroom floor and grabbed a towel. Dashing to my bedroom I changed into a long sleeved green top and black baggy board shorts. Leaving my feet bare I ran down stairs grabbing a box of ten muesli bars and headed out into the cool moist air.

Quietly closing the door behind me I walked slowly down to the end of our garden, with the trees looming over me. Placing the cardboard box beside me I tucked my knees under my chin and took a bite from the bar.

Leaning back against one of the trees that strayed into the bottom of our garden, I sighed watching the dull sun creep over horizon.

Closing my eyes I became aware of something, someone approaching. Un-flinching I opened my eyes, grabbed the box and smiled at the advancing figures.

'Hey, Lora,' the stockier one yelled, running as they got nearer, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

'Alright Als? We thought we could smell a human.'

I smiled at Embry and Colin as they took a seat on the floor behind me, I glanced into the wood, searching for Paul who usually joined our 'morning mothers meetings' as Brady called them.

'Where's Paul?' I asked, turning to them as Embry pulled me into his lap.

'Oh- well, Sam gave him the patrol off so he could spend some…'

Colin trailed off, stifling a laugh.

'… alone time with Rachel.' Embry finished wiggling his eyebrows at me.

'Oh. That is… oh.' was all I could manage to say, before screwing my face up and shaking my head, much to the boys amusement.

'MENTAL PICTURE NOT NICE. Eww eww eww.' I yelled, whilst they sat there laughing their arses off.

'I'm never, ever, ever going to be able to look Paul or Rachel in the face again.' I shrieked, joining in the laughter.

It was times like these that I felt better, that it didn't hurt quite as much.

This was my last week of recovery. In a week exactly I would have to return to school and face questions, rumours and pity. I knew I would rely on the few human friends I had made, and the few shape shifters that still attended school.

Of course, the wolves would be the only ones who really understood what had happened, everyone else thought I had been mauled by a bear – just like Emily.

They would be told by the teachers, their parents and other pupils not to stare at the scarred girl.

The attack had left me scarred and not just figuratively, the angry red marks that marred my skin stood out, no matter what I wore. Unless I wore long sleeves tops and jeans the whole year, and I most of my wardrobe consisted of shorts and t-shirts so I would be pitied… by everyone.

* * *

Sorry for the short-ness of the chapters, story is slowing down. baaah.

Emmee.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Enough

Sorry, I haven't updated in so long; I have reasons why on my profile.

I need some constructive criticism to improve my story!

* * *

_The attack had left me scarred and not just figuratively, the angry red marks that marred my skin stood out, no matter what I wore._

_I would be pitied… by everyone._

By early afternoon I was laying on the cliff, just off of the path – my toes dug into the grass, my head resting on my bag and jumper. Closing my eyes I smiled as the sun warmed my skin and burned bright even behind my eye lids and I could hear the sea below.

The weather was nice, so everyone was taking advantage and with hikers all over the forest any wolves that had to be on patrol were on high alert.

As someone sat down beside me, I opened my eyes to meet Leah gaze.

'How did you do it?' I asked, not moving from my place on the floor.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, when you lost Sam? How did you deal with it?'

Leah snorted, Embry it was easier to talk to her about her time with Sam now that she had Corey.

'I didn't deal with it. I was a bitch. A real bitch, I was horrible and cruel and I just wanted to make him see how much he had hurt me.' She sighed, as if it were nothing.

'Oh-' I whispered, sitting up.

'They'll find him y'know.' She said, searching my face.

'What?'

'They will find Seth, he isn't gone. I'm his sister I can feel it.'

I nodded, 'I know what you mean, even though it has been so long, I still feel like there is something there. The imprint link hasn't been broken, it hurts but it is not broken.'

Silence fell around us, and we sat like that for several minutes but a sharp howl broke through the moment, Leah jumped up giving me a quick hug before disappearing into the trees behind me.

I went to settle back down when a rustle of leaves disturbed me, looking behind I jumped as Leah wolf form stood amongst the trees signalling me to jump on her back.

'Uhh-Leah I don't know if I should I-' before I could continue she jumped forward slightly, showing urgency. Wrapping the jumping around my waist and throwing my bag over my back I leapt on careful not to dislodge her dress that was tied against her leg with a leather strap.

As the trees flew past us I kept a strong hold on her soft fur, I was used to riding on the wolves backs. It was some what of a past time that Kim and I shared, although Jake had told us Nessie was fond of it as well.

It was easier to keep a tight grip of Leah's fur; her hair was longer, falling just around her neck. This meant her coat had a relaxed unkempt look about it, unlike Embry or Paul whose short buzz cut kept their fur annoyingly short.

As we broke into a clearing, a meadow it was between Forks and La Push. Edward told me how this meadow had played as a battle field in serious times past.

Sliding off her back, I was greeted by several oversized wolves running towards us.

As one of them – Embry - was running he phased back, and then died of embarrassment. I covered my eyes, whilst Paul was wetting him self laughing,

'You can look now' wheezed Leah, who had returned from phasing in the cover of the trees.

When I lowered my hands Embry was staring at the ground, bright red. Whilst two wolves were rolling around on the floor behind him, barking loud laughs, Paul and Sam were stood beside him shaking their heads.

My giggles soon subsided when Sam coughed and took a step toward me. His face sombre.

'What?' I asked, keeping my eyes trained on Sam face, behind him I could see Paul and Embry talking in hushed whispers.

'Embry heard from Seth,' he said, holding his hand up to stop me from interrupting, 'when he was out patrolling there was a sudden burst of thoughts from Seth, then nothing.'

Both Liah and I, had our hands to our mouths, one of the wolves disappeared then my brother re-appeared running over to Leah and wrapping his arms around her.

'What does this mean?'

'It means he's still here, he's hiding his thoughts from us.' Embry spoke up, his eyes smiling - though something else was hidden within the deep brown orbs.

My bottom lip began to quiver and I clasped my hands, pressing them to my forehead.

'Bloody hell.' I whispered, as tears of joy tried leap down my cheeks. I took a couple of steps forward before running and jumping at Paul and Embry who both joined me in the hug.

'Colin is going to be on the look out for his thoughts; if we can make a connection with him we can convince him to come home. All of the pack have been instructed to keep you on their minds - which shouldn't be difficult for some.' Sam said, but I don't think he meant for me to hear the last part. Turning to Sam and hugged him tight,

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' I cried - I hadn't felt this elated in so long.

Leah pulled away from my brother to run and hug me.

'We're gonna get him back Lora, promise.' she smiled, looking more relaxed than I had seen her in a while.

When we finally went our separate ways I was accompanied by a human Embry and Paul as well as Colin who was still in wolf form. I was still in shock, but I was excited - it wasn't much but the fact that Seth was still existing, living was more than enough to make my day. The three of us left Colin in the woods and detoured to the beach where we met up with Rebecca who coaxed Paul off to do who knows what. Embry and I reclined on the sand, my eyes fell shut as the rays of sunlight danced over my face. Taking a deep breath in, I felt Embry shift next to me, opening my eyes I jumped as I found him staring down at me.

'Em - thats a bit creepy.' I laughed, he just smiled sadly at me.

Strange.

* * *

_Alright then- there we go. :}_


End file.
